


Living Angel

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a monster, he killed. So why was he here and not burning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid plot bunny that wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it. I promise I’ll get the next chapter of Elves and Goblins up soon. Anyway enjoy.

Arthur felt so warm and comfortable. More comfortable than he could ever remember feeling. Where was he? What happened? The last thing he remembered was being on an alter and there was so much pain and then black.

Arthur’s whole body tensed and he gasped. Oh no. Oh pleas no. He couldn’t be dead, he couldn’t be. He was only 22 he didn’t want to die yet. Still now that he realized what was going on all his senses seemed to be on over drive and the first thing he noticed was he could feel his arm. He could feel the arm he’d been missing for over a year now. There was no trying to explain that any other way.

He let out a sob. He was dead, and he knew exactly where he was now. He knew where his soul would be going ever since that day in the cave. He deserved nothing less and it was too hopeful to think anything else.

Arthur curled up shivering, terrified of the pain he’d have to endure for eternity now. It was what he deserved but he was still a coward and he couldn’t bring himself to face what was coming.

Still as he lay there, unmoving besides the sobs that shook his body, nothing happened. He felt no pain, no burns, no scratches, nothing. He just continued to feel the warm comfortable ground beneath him and even something soft wrap around him. That didn’t make any sense. Why would he be feeling so comfortable when he should be in the most terrible place in existence?

Eventually he couldn’t take it anymore and opened his eyes. At first all he saw was white, until his eyes cleared and things started to come into focus. He found himself surrounded by white clouds all giving off a slight glow.

What?

This wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be here. What was going on?

Something bright and shimmering caught the corner of his eye and he looked to see what it was. If he hadn’t already been on the ground he would have fallen over at the sight.

Shimmering, golden feathers filled his vision and for a long moment all he could do was stare. Eventually his eyes started to move as he took in the whole wing. He feared where the wing would end though he already had a feeling he knew. To his dread he saw the wing end right behind his shoulder and from that angle he could see there was another one behind the other.

No, this was wrong. He was no angel. He’d killed. He was a monster and deserved nothing less then the harshest of punishments. He didn’t deserve wings and he didn’t deserve to be here.

He was so caught up in his own feelings that he didn’t notice something approaching him until he heard a voice.

“Arthur.”

Arthur turned to see a silhouette of a massive fox with several tails, the only visible feature being glowing red eyes looking down at him.

Arthur gasped and stumbled away from the creature, grabbing his left arm in panic. Flashes of loosing his arm ran through his head. Teeth, pain, blood, there was so much blood and he couldn’t feel anymore.

The only thing that snapped him out of a full blown panic attack was the fox speaking again.

“Arthur listen to me.”

Arthur swallowed down his fear and forced himself to look up at the looming shadow.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

Arthur tensed knowing the beast was right.

“I know, are you here to take me where I’m supposed to go?” he asked, surprised he’d managed to keep his voice from cracking from fear. He just sounded tired now.

The fox seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, follow me.”

The fox turned and started to walk off, not even looking to see if Arthur was following.

Arthur didn’t move. He could make a break for it. He could run right now and the fox wouldn’t even know, but he’d been running all his life. If he ran now he’d never be able to stop and he was just too tired to even try anymore. Slowly getting to his feet he did as he was told and followed.

They didn’t have to walk for long though. A large ominous door seemed to appear out of nowhere and loomed over them.

Arthur didn’t ask were it led. He already knew the answer. The door opened revealing nothing but black on the other side and Arthur froze. He knew he deserved what was waiting for him on the other side but now that it came time for him to face it he couldn’t. He really was just a worthless, pathetic coward.

However, it was then the large shadow fox came up next to him and Arthur looked up at him. Amber eyes met glowing red ones and for a moment Arthur wasn’t scared anymore. All it took was that one moment for him to step forward and suddenly he was falling.

Panic overtook Arthur once more and he cried out in fright. The world of glowing clouds faded from view and shut his eyes not wanting to see the red flames he knew would engulf him. No he couldn’t do this. His wings flapped uselessly as a trail of golden feathers flew away from them. Loosing the last of his hope Arthur broke down and started to cry as the world around him when dark.

-

Beep Beep Beep

Arthur opened his eyes and was met with bright white and for a second he wondered if he was back in the world of clouds again. However, he quickly realized that it was far too harsh on his eyes for that.

Blinking a few times a white tile ceiling and florescent lights came into focus. He only had a second to process this when something warm and wet ran across his face.

“Ah pttthhh” Arthur quickly looked over to what it was and saw a small white and red dog laying next to him, looking at him with a worried expression. 

“Mystery? Wha…?”

Mystery got up when he heard Arthur talk and gave a loud bark, waking the other two occupants of the room.

Lewis was the first to stir, since it really wasn’t sleeping for him.

“Mystery quiet we don’t want a doctor to hear you and kick us out,” he tried to shoosh the dog.

“Lewis?” Arthur asked weekly.

“Arthur!” Lewis called, suddenly loosing interest in the dog and running over to the blond, “Vivi wake up, Arthur’s awake!”

Vivi groaned a bit as she started to wake but as soon as the words sunk in she was up at the speed of a lightning bolt and next to Lewis in an instant.

“Oh my goodness Arthur, I’m so happy you’re ok. We thought we lost you,” Vivi cried.

“I think you almost did,” Arthur admitted, “I remember being dead but something brought me back to you.”

There wasn’t a reply from either of the other two only bending down and embracing him in a group hug.

None of them noticed Mystery in the corner, eyes slightly glowing as he watched the happy reunion with a small smile on his lips.


End file.
